


Sky blue color

by Lara_Kaminari



Series: Help me, I'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, MC is cruel, Murphy tries to get closer, Nail Polish, but we know why, one of them just fell in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: "—Espera. — Dijo Murphy. — ¿Recuerdas cuando conseguiste tu Cometa 260?—Sí, ¿por qué?—Ese día, me dijiste que te encantaba el color azul cielo. — Él lamió sus labios, sumamente nervioso. — Así que usé una camisa de esa tonalidad en cada práctica, esperando que la notaras."Un vistazo desde la perspectiva de Murphy McNully.El siguiente evento es un desarrollo de lo que ocurrió en el capítulo 5 de "Help me, I'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic", recomiendo su lectura para comprender el texto.
Relationships: Murphy McNully & Player Character, Murphy McNully/Player Character, Murphy McNully/Reader
Series: Help me, I'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776289
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Sky blue color

**Author's Note:**

> No esperaba subir dos one-shot del mismo capítulo, pero pasó.  
> Escribí esto porque me estaba pintando las uñas (imagino que sabrán de qué color), recordé la conversación de MC y Murphy, y una cosa llevó a la otra.  
> Sigo trabajando en la segunda parte de "help me, i'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic".

MC evitaba hablar con las personas, era fácil de notar al menos para mí. 

Después de lo que ocurrió en la torre de astronomía, se mantuvo alejada del contacto social y despreciando cualquier tipo de gesto humanitario que alguien pudiera darle. Pero hablaba conmigo, con Skye, con Orión, tal vez porque tenía que hacerlo al estar en el equipo de quidditch. Era más fácil sacarle conversación de esa manera, además las clases pronto acabarían dentro de unas semanas, los partidos dejarían de ser tan regulares y mis oportunidades para charlar se irían por inodoro. 

Ella estaba en la punta de la mesa de Ravenclaw, con su rostro serio y concentrada en aplicarse esmalte de uñas. Me impresionó verla con la cabeza levantada a pesar del trauma, recuerdo que las primeras semanas se encerró en su habitación y tuvieron que llamar a sus padres para que hicieran algo, lo que sea que hayan hecho funcionó muy bien, porque volvió al mundo exterior. Cambiada, claro que sí; sin hablar, con mala actitud, ignorando a todo el mundo. 

A todo el mundo, excepto a mí. Le agrado, no se siente intimidada por mi presencia, seguro por mi incapacidad para saltarle encima y tomarle fotografías en contra de su voluntad. Debo agradecer a mi querida silla de ruedas, por muy perturbador que suene. Así que mis miedos y el constante nerviosismo que cargo se esfuman cuando estoy con ella, como si me fortaleciera la confianza que me ha brindado. 

Unos chicos de séptimo año pasan corriendo a mi lado, bromeando y gritando, pronto se van a graduar. Notó que la posición imponente de mi amiga se quebranta un poco, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por seguir pareciendo fría ante su alrededor. Es necesario aclarar mi garganta antes de hablarle, las sorpresas suelen ponerla nerviosa y con justa razón. 

—Ese es un bonito color. —Digo señalando sus uñas. —Me recuerdan a los uniformes de Beauxbatons. 

Y ahí está la mirada, pasa de la molestia por ser interrumpida al alivio por percatarse que nunca le haría daño. Percibo algo de sorpresa, como si no esperaba que yo supiera de qué color son sus uniformes. 

—Debes saberlo por todas sus estrategias y equipos de quidditch. —Respondió ella, volviendo a concentrarse en mover el pequeño pincel sobre la superficie de sus uñas. 

—Tuve una novia por correspondencia. —Mentí para observar su expresión, ella levanta su ceja sin dignarse a mirarme. 

—Patrañas. 

—¿Es tan difícil de creer? —Me levantó de mi silla de ruedas para sentarme a su lado, a riesgo de que ella se escape y me deje plantado como un tonto. 

—Nunca te escuché decir que tuviste una novia. 

—Es porque es poco creíble, me tratarían como un loco si digo que tuve una novia con sangre de Veela. 

—¿Sangre de veela? En serio, te lo estás inventando. 

—Tu desconfianza me duele... Pero sí, sólo jugaba contigo. —Me reí por la broma, MC ensombreció su expresión. 

—Todos parecen jugar conmigo últimamente. 

Bien, fue una mala elección de palabras. Hay un 57.7% de probabilidades de poder encaminar esta conversación a un territorio estable, sólo debo esforzarme y mantener la calma. 

—No quería molestarte. —Dije rápidamente, pensando en cómo arreglar mi equivocación. 

—¿Qué crees? Me molestas ahora mismo. 

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Las posibilidades bajaron a un 38.9%, si no actuaba en ese instante podría perder cualquier oportunidad con ella. 

Desde la mesa de slytherin se escucharon risas, un grupo de chicos jugaba snap explosivo. MC soltó un gruñido de frustración, tomando el frasco de esmalte para cerrarlo y haciendo el amague de levantarse para marcharse. 

—¡Espera! —Exclamé, las ideas se me iban acabando. —¿Qué tal la Cometa 260 que Skye te dio? Te vi probarla hace rato en el campo. 

—Si ya me viste usarla, ¿por qué demonios me lo preguntas? 

—Es que yo... 

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Murphy? ¿Por qué sigues intentando hablar conmigo? —Preguntó ella entre dientes, su rostro se volvió rojo como un tomate y su ceño fruncido me llenó de un terror desconocido. —¿Quieres una foto de mis tetas? La puedes conseguir si se la pides a Félix o a cualquiera en este estúpido colegio. 

—No intento hablarte para eso, yo quería... 

—¿Qué quieres? 

El aliento se me cortó, ¿qué clase de bestia dejé libre? Parecía una amazona que podría quebrarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y lejos de sentirme intimidado fue como si la viera bajo otra luz. Una luz magenta, con pétalos de rosa cayendo y un coro de ángeles detrás. Esa chica se enfrentaría con cualquiera que quisiera joderla, en sus hombros levantaba toda la fortaleza de la que yo carecía; ¿cómo alguien tan valiente puede hacerme sentir tan pequeño? Quiero decir, mi complexión es superior a la suya incluso en mi silla de ruedas, ella sigue siendo pequeña en comparación conmigo. 

—Píntame las uñas. —Atiné a responder, elevando mis manos hacia ella. 

Pareció funcionar, su enojo fue cambiado por una gran confusión. 

—Siempre quise saber qué se sentía, a ti te queda fantástico, ¿qué color es ese? —Pregunté con una sonrisa nerviosa, aliviado de verla sentarse otra vez a mi lado. Posiblemente me arrepentiría después, había una probabilidad de 89.5%. 

—Azul cielo, es mi color favorito. 

—¿En serio? También me gusta el azul. 

Ella pareció dudar, pero tomó mi mano y pasó la pintura sobre mis uñas. Tragué saliva, siendo consciente que algunos estudiantes nos miraban, aunque seguro que ella ya se acostumbró a las miradas curiosas después de su trágico evento. Lo importante era que ella decidió quedarse, que permaneció a mi lado para cumplirme un estúpido capricho, pudo irse y no lo hizo. Me escogió a mí, ignorando su habitual elección de alejarse del contacto humano. 

—Ten cuidado cuando uses tus manos, el esmalte suele ser engañoso cuando parece estar seco. —Me advirtió antes de volver a su sala común. 

Así que... ¿Azul cielo? Tengo una camisa de esa tonalidad, la usaré en las próximas prácticas. Tal vez así me note, será como un código entre nosotros, algo especial. Así sabrá que puede contar conmigo, que no soy una amenaza y me dará la oportunidad de crear una conexión. Con esa idea en mente, me arrastré hacia mi silla para dirigirme con entusiasmo a mi habitación, mi sonrisa sería muy difícil de borrar sin importar lo que ocurriera, seguro mi gesto también haría que ella me sonriera y que...Bueno, existía una posibilidad de que ella fuera quien se acercara la próxima vez para hablarme, esta vez de una manera más personal. 

Claro que, primero, ella debía notar el color de mi camisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Comos siempre, acepto kudos y cualquier comentario significativo.  
> No muerdo, adelante.


End file.
